


A Halloween to Remember

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural AU, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Doctor!Dean, F/M, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, lawyer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: With the help of your friend Charlie you dress up hoping to entice the objects of your affection at their annual Halloween party. Despite your reservations, you hope tonight ends with more treat than trick.





	A Halloween to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So lately I’ve found myself in a poly hole and I had two challenges with Destiel x Reader. I made them work together and I couldn’t be happier. I hope you enjoy! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found through google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

  


   If it hadn’t been for Charlie forcing you up the path to the house you would have never gotten out of the car. You admitted to yourself that you did look great. Charlie had done your make-up with finesse and the whole costume made you feel sexy. It wasn’t something you were accustomed to but you did feel like you looked good. You only hoped it was good enough to tempt the objects of your desire. But as soon as you had pulled up to their home your nerves got the best of you making you feel ridiculous for even entertaining the notion of coming clean about your feelings.

  “Just let me go home, Charlie,” you pleaded as she practically forced you up the sidewalk to the front door of the large home that was festively decorated for Halloween.

  “[After the magic, I created with your costume](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fhalloween_party%2Fset%3Fid%3D229377652&t=ZTcyNWZhNWY1OTM1NzQ1MmQwMDI4MzIyYTNlZDQ0NjhmMGI1NWI3MSxsd3dGZG9uWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166486067769%2Fa-halloween-to-remember&m=1)! Hell no!” she pushed as you huffed. “You need to tell them Y/N!”

  “This whole thing is crazy Charlie! It’s your job to talk me out of this not push me into it,” you demanded as she rang the doorbell.

  “I’m sick of the googly eyes between the three of you. Now shut up and smile Ivy,” she elbowed your ribs as the door opened. Cas answered wearing a costume that made him look like a priest. It was decidedly blasphemous the thoughts that ran through your head as he pulled you into a hug and then Charlie.

  “Welcome you, beautiful sinners,” he smiled waving you into his home and towards the sound of the party. Charlie took your hand offering a wink before she vanished into the crowd of costumed people as Cas came up behind you. “You do look amazing Y/N. If I were a priest I have to say my vows would surely be tempted.”

  “I’m sure your husband would appreciate hearing that,” you giggled as he laughed with you.

  “I assure you when my husband sees you that will be his first thought as well,” there is something in Cas’ eyes but you let it go as someone from the other room calls for his attention. “I’ll see you around Ivy. Help yourself to whatever you’d like.”

   Cas heads toward the direction of whoever called him as you make your way towards the back of the house where the kitchen is. Benny, Garth, and Jo are standing near the counter filled with drinks in a heated discussion when you hear Dean over them, “Guys why do we have this argument every time we have a party? Everyone knows Batman is the superior hero.”

   There were murmurs of disagreement when you rounded the corner. Not surprisingly Dean was dressed as the very hero he was lamenting about making your costume all the more perfect, “I don’t know about that Bats.”

   Dean and the group turned as some whistled but Dean’s eyes remained on yours widened, “Jesus! Y/N, you look amazing!”

  “So do you, Dean,” you offer before making your way to the group taking a beer that Jo hands you. “You all look great. I’m glad I didn’t have to work this year and miss all this.”

  “Seriously Y/N,” Jo looked you over. “I think you should wear this all year round.”

  “You can thank your girlfriend Jo. She’s somewhere in the living room by the way,” Jo and Charlie had been together for years but the look of love that crossed Jo’s face was always a cute sight to see.

  “Does she look good?”

  “She always does,” you wink and Jo blushes before taking off. Garth and Benny soon excuse themselves leaving you alone with Dean.

  “I’m really glad you came, Y/N. Cas and I weren’t sure you’d make it.”

  “I do love Halloween and I wasn’t going to miss another Winchester-Novak party if I could help it. How are you, Dean?”

  “I’m really good. Cas just made partner at the firm and I’ll be taking over the practice when Bobby retires at the end of the year so life is good. How about you? Where’s that fiancé of yours, Arthur?”

   “Um well, he left me actually. So I’m actually staying with Charlie while I try to find a new place to live and a job. It’s one of the reasons I was able to come tonight. It’s been a rough couple of weeks,” you chuckled nervously scratching at the edge of the wig on your head.

   “Holy shit Y/N you’re serious? Why didn’t you call us?” Dean asked pulling you into a hug rubbing your back. It felt really nice and you melted into his arms wrapping your arms around his chest clutching to the muscles in his back.

  “I told you he’d love it, Y/N,” Cas spoke up startling you as you pulled away from Dean. “Doesn’t she look amazing, honey?” Cas walked up kissing Dean’s cheek before Dean looked over.

   “Cas, did you know about Arthur?”

   Cas and Dean had never been Arthur’s biggest fans but suddenly Cas looked angry, “No, what did he do?”

  “It’s not that big of a deal. Come on it’s a party. We should be drinking, dancing, and making terrible decisions,” you shrugged pulling away from them as they shared a look. Swallowing you sat the beer on the counter as you headed for the living room and where the music was coming from, “Let’s dance.”

  You left Dean and Cas in the kitchen as you made your way to the living room. The  _Time Warp_  had just come on as the costumed partiers quickly lined up following along to the instructions. You stepped in line with Jo and Charlie dancing before the theme to the  _Ghostbusters_ took over. Dean and Cas still hadn’t joined the group and Charlie asked if you’d told them but you ignored her choosing to take shots with Jess and Sam. Charlie eventually let it go but you didn’t miss as she disappeared into the kitchen. It wasn’t that long before she reappeared, Cas and Dean in tow. Dean spoke with Benny for a moment before disappearing upstairs. Cas made his way to you as you threw back another shot before he perched next to you on the arm of the chair you had taken up residence in.

  “Y/N, Dean and I would like to talk to you privately. Is that okay?” he asked and for a moment you considered saying no. You didn’t want to talk about Arthur anymore or the reason he’d kicked you out. But Cas held out his hand and any reservations went out the window as you took it allowing him to lead you past the other partiers and up the staircase. “We just want to be somewhere quiet.” You’d never been upstairs before so you were surprised when Cas led you into what had to be the master bedroom.

   The room was beautiful and fit Dean and Cas perfectly. In fact, Dean had changed from his costume into a pair of dark sweatpants and a matching t-shirt. He sat in the chair drinking a beer watching some horror movie on the television that overlooked the king size bed. Cas moved over to Dean whispering in his ear disappearing behind him to a door that must have a led to a bathroom or closet.

  “Come have a beer with me, Y/N,” Dean gestured and you moved to the coach sitting opposite of Dean.

  “You mind if I kick these off?” you gestured to the heels that were really starting to hurt.

  “Not at all,” he smiled as Cas reappeared his costume gone too as he took a seat next to you on the couch. You slipped off the heels rubbing your feet not missing the look that the husbands shared with one another.

  “ **So** ,” you laid back against the couch stretching your legs out on the ottoman nudging Dean’s feet. “ **Would you like to lecture me on the wickedness of my ways** , Batman or would the priest like to do that?”

  “You can’t tempt us that easy, Y/N,” Cas turned suddenly serious. “Dean told me that you and Arthur have split. He also said that Arthur fired you. Did he have legal grounds to do so?”

  You sighed, “I don’t know Cas, but even if he didn’t fire me I would’ve quit. I’m actually thinking of taking up Gabriel on his offer to help at the bakery. I plan to go see him sometime next week.”

  “Why did he dump you?” Dean asked.

  “I told him the truth. I never felt like I could be myself you know and,” you sighed looking down. “I’m in love with someone else. I would have never been happy with Arthur while my heart lies elsewhere.”

 “Wow!” Dean offers sitting up. “How did your Dad take it?”

 “He’s still not speaking to me. I called to ask him if I could just move in while I searched for a place to live and he told me the best thing I could do was to get on my knees and beg Arthur to take me back.”

  “No offense, no I mean full offense, your Dad is a dick,” Cas looks at his husband who nods.

  “So, who has your heart?” Dean asks and the silence settles over you. Dean and Cas are both looking at you.

  “Why does it matter?”

  “Who has your heart, Y/N?” Cas questions leaning closer making your chest ache.

  “You do,” you answer feeling brave. “I’m in love with both of you. I know your married and it’s complicated and I don’t expect anything. But I’ve loved you, Dean and Cas, since the moment I met you. I thought maybe I was just in love with one of you but it’s both of you. I love you both.” Somehow you had started crying as you wiped away a tear. Dean and Cas said nothing so you grabbed your shoes standing up. “I think I’m just going to go. We can just pretend I didn’t say anything.” Neither made a move to stop you as you headed back for the door. So much for your costume and enjoying Halloween for once, Arthur never liked Halloween, which should have been the first red flag. But that was neither here nor there now. You did as Charlie asked and told them and now you were running away. Of course, they didn’t want you.

  “Wait,” a hand wrapped around your wrist as another pried your shoes from your hand. You turned seeing Dean and Cas now standing close with Cas’ hand wrapped around your wrist and Dean tossing your shoes by the door but out of the way. “We don’t want you to go. We have a confession too.”

  “O…okay,” you allowed them to lead you to the sit on the edge of the plush mattress. They then took turns helping you out of your costume. Cas slowly removed the ivy necklace and arm bracelets while Dean concentrated on removing the bobby pins that kept the wig on. In a matter of moments, the wig was gone and your natural hair was free. They stepped back throwing the wig and costume accessories with your shoes as Dean pulled you to your feet.

   “Cas and I,” Dean started squeezing your hands. “We’ve been in love with you too. Ever since you came home with Sam for that study group in high school we haven’t been able to think of anyone else.”

   “Besides each other,” Cas corrects Dean behind you as he presses against your back and you gasp at the feeling of his arousal that grinds between your ass cheeks.

  “Obviously besides each other Castiel,” Dean grunts before his hands release yours and cradle your face. “We’ll stop right now if you want us to. Whatever happens tonight we go at your pace.”

  “Kiss me,” you manage and the smile that Dean gives you before crashing his lips to yours makes you feel warm all over. Dean kisses you like a man on a mission. Not to mention Castiel not wanting to be left out is placing sloppy open-mouthed kisses along your exposed shoulder. Dean steps back and spins you kissing along the trail Cas did while Cas kisses you. Cas is softer than Dean but no less demanding as he kisses you. Cas pulls away from you before pulling Dean into a kiss right beside you. It’s probably the hottest thing you’ve ever witnessed in your life making you rub your thighs together as best you can while being trapped between them.

  “Dean,” Cas’ voice is even deeper if that’s possible. “Get her out of that dress.”

  “Yes sir,” Dean answers as you feel his hands cover the zipper on the back of the green gown slowly pulling it down. “Hmm, no bra, Y/N.”

  “No panties either,” you shrug as the dress falls down pooling around your feet leaving you bare between the two men you’ve loved for so long.

  “Did you plan this sweetheart?” Dean questions as he nips at your earlobe before moving you to the bed.

  “No, but a girl can dream can’t she?”

  “She’s going to be trouble, Dean. Lay down on the bed Y/N,” Cas orders. “Bring your hips to the edge and spread those legs.”

  You scramble to comply with Cas’ order as you lay back on the bed. For a moment you feel a wave of self-doubt but then you watch as Dean and Cas pull each other from their clothes. They are kissing and rutting against one another giving you quite the show. Your hands trace down your body until your fingers work into your wet heat pumping in and out as you watch them. This is actually happening, your mind drifts as they separate slowly making their way to you. Cas climbs on the bed next to you as Dean sinks to his knees between your legs.

  “Dean is very orally fixated Y/N,” Cas’ hand reaches over, taking your far breast in hand before leaning down his tongue swiping across your erect nipple on the breast close to him.

 “Fuck,” you gasp as Dean begins kissing up your leg until his mouth hovers over your core. He chuckles when he blows slightly and you gasp before his tongue licks up your slit teasing at your clit. “Dean,” you gasp as Cas kisses you continuing to knead at your breasts.

  Dean pulls back, “She tastes like apple pie Cas.”

  “I’m sure she does. Let’s see if she likes how I taste. Open your mouth,” Cas is completely in control of the situation as you open wide. Cas’ cock is thick and long pre-cum beading on his tip. He teases you at first running his swollen head across your lips as your tongue laps out before he pushes into your mouth. You relax your jaw allowing Cas to use your mouth. Your hand slips down fingers grasping into Dean’s hair while your other hand works up fondling Cas’ balls as he lazily thrusts in and out of your mouth.  Cas hand grasps at your hair as he moves faster and you thank whoever’s listening that you don’t have a gag reflex.

  Dean is watching the way Cas thrusts in and out of you before he pulls from your grasp reaching into the bedside table pulling out a bottle of lube. He spreads some on his fingers as you moan as he slowly works one finger into your tight hole. Cas feels your gasps around his length as he pulls out leaning down to kiss Dean as Dean works you open. Your whole body feels like it’s thrumming with energy.

  “Is this too much?” Dean asks voice hazed with lust. Cas has moved off the bed and is kneeling on the floor next to Dean. You can see his head bob now and then mixed with Dean’s facial expression you know Cas is going down on his husband. “Come on Princess you got to talk with us.”

   “No, need more. Need you both,” you plead before Cas bounces back up wiping his mouth.

   “Dean, get up on the bed. I think I’ll take her ass tonight while she rides you. Is that acceptable?”

    “Yes,” you answer moving as Dean climbs up onto the bed. You climb up his body kiss what you can before you straddle him. Dean’s cock is just as thick as Cas’ although maybe a bit shorter but still very much perfect. You move your core up and down the length before Cas is suddenly behind you. He pushes you down and your chest is pressed against Dean’s as Cas lines up Dean’s cock with your core, which is practically dripping at this point. Slowly Cas eases you down allowing you to adjust to Dean’s size. As he does this he takes the lube squirting a more than generous amount before Cas presses two fingers into your tight hole.

  “Fuck you are tight,” Dean moans allowing you to adjust as Cas slips a third finger in. You only nod lazily kissing Dean trying to adjust to the feeling of being filled. Right now you fill full but Cas will be inside you too soon. You want to last longer than a few moments. “It’s okay Princess,” Dean offers before he manages to wrap his lips around your nipple.

  “You both feel so good. I’m sorry I waited so long,” you practically whimper as Cas slips a fourth finger inside of you. He’s sucking at your neck now as Dean suckles at your breasts, going from one nipple to the next and then back again. You’re so lost in the sensations that you can feel your orgasm coming but you try to hold it off. “Cas, I’m ready. Please, I need you both.”

  Cas grunts before you feel his fingers slip away Dean takes your left hand into his as he whispers encouragements and adoration to you. You then feel the blunt head of Cas as he slowly presses into you. Dean groans right along feeling his husband, as you are suddenly filled with both of them. No one moves for a moment as they allow you to adjust and themselves. No one wants this to be over quickly.

  “Oh god,” you sob in absolute pleasure. You are filled and then Cas brings his hand around to your right allowing you to entwine with him as your left hand is with Dean. “M…move. You can move.”

  Dean grins and winks at either you or Cas before he begins slowly moving his hips. He and Cas create a rhythm moving in and out of you as the grunts and groans fill the air. The rubber band feeling in your core tightens. They release your hands as Cas takes your breasts in each hand while Dean’s hands land on your hips. Then they stop as Cas leans into your ear, “Use us, Princess. Fuck yourself using us until you cum.”

  “Yes sir,” you whimper once more as you begin bouncing yourself up and down chasing your release using them as Cas ordered.

  “She’s fucking tightening. You’re so close Y/N,” Dean encourages you. “Come on and milk our cocks.”

  “Fuck,” Cas gasps as you clench and with one more thrust you manage to finally reach climax screaming as Cas comes filling your ass before pulling out. Dean is still hard as you wince at the filling of Cas’ release leaking from your used hole. “Go ahead Dean, use her like she used us,” Cas orders his husband as he collapses next to the bed. You nod eagerly as Dean sits up and spins you throwing you onto the mattress next to Cas.

  “You better hold on tight Princess,” Dean growls before pulling your legs around him. He’s no longer taking it slow or gentle as he begins thrusting erratically into your core. You feel the other orgasm building just as Cas crawls over. His hand traces down your stomach before his fingers begin rubbing roughly against your clit, “Suck on her nipples Cas. She fucking loves it.”

  “Oh fuck Dean. Cas. I…I…I’m going to cum again,” you know Dean is almost there as you reach up grabbing the back of his head and pull him down kissing him but allowing room for Cas to lavish your breast before Dean’s hips stutter. Just as he let’s go you feel his cum painting your inside before Cas tweaks your clit just enough sending you into another orgasm.

  “That’s our good girl,” Cas praises you as he settles back into the bed next to you. Dean has practically collapsed on top of you as you feel him soften. “Dean, you’re going to crush her.”

   Dean looks up eyes lazy with a grin that looks like he found his father’s hidden playboys. He pulls Cas into a kiss before pulling away and collapsing on the other side of you. Your hands find theirs trying to ignore the aches in your body that settle as your adrenaline subsides, “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.”

  “I know you won’t be able to Princess,” Dean laughs getting up and disappearing into the same room Cas did earlier when he changed out of his costume. He returns with two washcloths throwing one at Cas and then using the other in his hand to clean their releases off of you. Cas takes the washcloths back as Dean pulls down the covers and then tucks you in before Dean crawls in next to you.

  “You were so good for us, Y/N. I’m so glad we can be honest about this from now on,” Cas settles in next to you.

  “I’m glad you guys feel the same. I don’t think I could have handled not having this chance. What does this mean for us now though?”

  “Well for starters you don’t have to look for a place to live,” Dean begins. “Cas and I want to build a life with you here together.”

  “You do?”

  “We do,” Cas intervenes. “We can talk more in the morning over breakfast but right now we could all use the rest.”

  You snuggle in between them as something flickers as you realize Dean left the television on, which reminds you of everyone downstairs, “Wait, don’t you both have a house full of guests downstairs.”

  “I left Benny in charge and told him we wouldn’t be down until morning. Just relax sweetheart,” Dean leans over kissing your cheek followed by Cas doing the same thing. You listen to his advice as the two men cuddle wrapping arms around you. It’s the only way you want to fall asleep from now on.

   The need to use the restroom finally brings you back to the land of the living. You realize then that you are in bed all alone but think nothing of it. The boys did promise breakfast after all. You walk to the door they did last night finding the bathroom and relieve yourself before checking for damage in the mirror. You are sore all over and there are love bites littering your neck and chest as well as a few between your thighs. You wash off the leftover green make-up and run your hands through the tangles of your hair making yourself look somewhat presentable. As you made your way back into the bedroom you noticed a purple satin robe that was lying on the sofa. There was a small note card lying on top written in Dean’s doctor script you’d always affectionately called it.

> **_Morning Beautiful,_ **
> 
> **_Put this on and meet us downstairs._ **
> 
> **_Xx, D & C_ **

    The robe wrapped around you perfectly allowing you to tie it as you slipped out of the room and downstairs. The aroma of fresh coffee and bacon hit you as you descended the staircase as you chuckled seeing Benny passed out on the living room sofa. The Halloween decorations were still up and some were even still lit as you entered the kitchen. Charlie, Jo, Sam, and Jess were all seated around the large table each still mostly in costume as Dean and Cas whirled around the stove and island putting out heaps of bacon, scrambled eggs, and homemade waffles. It was a sight you could easily get used to.

   “Well you look thoroughly debauched,” Charlie quipped as everyone looked up finally seeing that you’d entered the room. “How was your first Winchester-Novak Halloween?”

   You slowly eased yourself down into a chair looking over at your now boyfriends you supposed, “I’ll tell you what I’ll never miss another one.”

  “No, you won’t young lady,” Cas smiled as he sat a plate and cup of coffee in front of you.

  “Wait, we’ve been waiting how come she gets served first?” Jo demands as Dean brings the rest of the food to the table. Dean then takes the seat to your right as Cas takes the one to your left.

   “Trust me,” Dean chuckles. “She’s earned it and she’ll need all the strength she can get.”

   “Gross,” Sam, Jess, and Charlie say in unison as Jo shakes her head.

   “So this,” Charlie waves to all three of you. “This going to be a thing now or what?”

   You look at both of them before smiling, “Yeah it’s definitely going to be something.”

    Breakfast is relatively quiet as it’s finished and everyone pitches in cleaning up from the party. By noon, everyone has left leaving you with Dean and Cas. Since today is actually Halloween and they have off you all three end up cuddled on the large L-shaped couch watching movies all day. Despite their assurance, last night that there would be a talk this morning about this nothing has been said.

  “So, do you guys really want me to move in?” you finally ask.

  Dean cuts off the television, “We’re serious. Move in and let’s get started on the rest of our lives like we should have a long time ago. Cas and I have talked about it over and over and this is what we want.”

  “He’s right Y/N. We want you with us but it’s really your decision. We know it’s a lot to take it and maybe it’s too fast, but we’ve never been ones to take it slow. Just tell us what you need,” Cas lays it out.

   “There’s no place I’d rather be boys,” and it’s true. “But I will need to get my stuff. I can’t live in robes all the time.”

   “Hmm,” Dean seems to ponder before his hand slips up your leg gripping your thigh tightly. “How about we play that by ear and we head up for round two?”

   “You boys are going to be insatiable aren’t you?”

   Cas is suddenly pressed against you, “You have no idea. Now come on its Halloween and I for one am ready for my treat.” Without any warning, Dean picks you up over his shoulder causing you to squeal as he takes off up the stairs Cas not far behind. Needless to say, it was a Halloween to remember.


End file.
